La Oportunidad del Fénix
by AnaluPotter
Summary: Ella es una pequeña niña de tercero, Gryffindor, inteligente, amable, agradable...Él un Slytherin al que le han dado otra oportunidad para rehacer su vida y hacer el bien, y no el mál como había echo hasta ahora... ¿Qué pasará cuando ella se entere de que Lord Voldemort puede resucitar? ¿Qué pasará cuando un extraño chico llegue a mitad de curso, siendo Slytherin y llamándose Tom?


Godric Hallow era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Y a parte, en apariencia era bastante normal, pero sólo en apariencia. Todos se conocían, todos sabían de todos, excepto del dependiente, de la nueva tienda de cosas usadas; y esto era algo que llamaba la atención de los pequeños magos del pueblo.

Apenas había niños, sólo unos pocos, como los pequeños Rose y Hugo, o Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, acompañados de los pequeños John y Sarah McLaggen y el pequeño Oliver Wood.

Esta historia comienza una tarde de invierno, más concretamente el día veintiuno de diciembre, segundo día de las vacaciones de navidad de la pequeña Weasley-Granger, llamada Rosebud. Todos en el pueblo la llamaban Rose o Rosie, todos excepto aquél dependiente, el cuál ni siquiera hablaba con ella.

-¡Mamá! -dijo la chica desde la planta de arriba, si se podía llamar así. Todos los Weasley, por desgracia, seguían en la misma situación económica cosa que aún producía la risa entre los Slytherin, los únicos que se escapaban de ellas eran los Potter, portadores de una gran fortuna- ¡Voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo!

-¡Está bien hija! -Le respondió su madre desde la cocina, trabajando como siempre- ¡Pero no llegues tarde!

La chica cogió su chaqueta negra y salió de la casa en busca de alguien con quien compartir un rato, o simplemente poder pensar tranquilamente. Estaba bastante harta del jaleo que había en casa, donde casi siempre sus padres peleaban por algo. Últimamente su padre, se encerraba en el bar de Billy Joe, un viejo muggle que vivía en aquel antro de mala muerte.

Paseaba por la plaza, tranquilamente, marcando sus pisadas por la fresca nieve recién caída y que amenazaba por caer más. Se colocó bien la bufanda y continuó caminando hasta toparse con aquella tienda en la cuál aún no había entrado. Miró el escaparate y era un lugar oscuro, pero parecía un lugar en el que se estaba a gusto. Bufó al ver los precios de algunas cosas que le habían gustado. Cuando intentó darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con un hombre de edad avanzada, canoso, alto y sin barba. Unas gafas parecidas a las de su tío Harry le hacían ver un rostro agraciado el cuál se volvía frío al llegar al color de sus ojos, grises como el metal.

-Lo siento señor -se disculpó la chica, un tanto sonriente para intentar agradarle-. Tan sólo observaba algunas cosas...

-Puede observarlas desde dentro también, señorita Weasley -le dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta. La chica dudó por unos segundos, aquel hombre le parecía tan... ¡extraño!- No hace falta que compre nada señorita, simplemente entre y vea, no me importaría tener un poco de compañía hoy.

La pelirroja, un tanto recelosa, asintió y entró en el lugar. Era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, como había comprobado desde fuera, pero desde algún lugar un calor reconfortaba, la ya de por sí fría estancia, se calentaba lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y vió que no era un orden perfecto el que habitaba en ese lugar, ya que había de todo un poco por todo el local, que era bastante grande. Se fascinó con todo, pero sobretodo con las casi cinco estanterías llenas de libros bastantes antiguos.

-Perdone señor...

-Señor Black, Licorus Black -le dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza. Rose se percató de que toda su ropa era de color oscuro, más concretamente negra.

-Señor Black -repitió el nombre, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- ¿de dónde ha sacado usted tantísimos libros?

-Algunos, los he comprado -comenzó a explicar con voz ronca y varonil. Mientras tanto Rose se fijó en que tenía una pequeña cicatriz bajo la ceja, como si fuera una cicatriz de guerra-, otros me los han cedido y otros los he recogido. Esto de recoger no suelo hacerlo pero como tengo mucho tiempo libre, los libros en mal estado los recojo y arreglo, para luego venderlos -Rose miraba impresionada cada uno de los estantes y leía cada uno de los títulos de cada libro en aquellos estantes de caoba-. ¿Te gustan los libros?

-Bueno, a mí me gustan muchos -comenzó a explicarle la pelirroja, aunque le dio un poco de vergüenza-, pero mi familia no tiene mucho dinero, y algunos caprichos como ese nos lo tenemos que ahorrar...

El hombre hizo un gesto de no aprobar aquel hecho, cosa que hizo temer a la chica de que la echara de su tienda. El hombre se acercó a una de las estanterías y comenzó a acariciar el lomo de cada uno de los libros que en ella había. Los tocaba como si fueran realmente personas que necesitan cariño para vivir, como si de su tacto alimentara sus fuerzas de vivir, apreciaba a aquellos libros como si fueran su única razón de existencia. Después de unos largos segundos sacó un libro bastante gordo y lo abrió con cuidado, observando su contenido, aunque siempre era lo mismo: letras.

-Hagamos algo -dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica con el libro entre las manos, ella arrugó el ceño-, ¿qué te parece si yo te regalo este libro, si a cambio, vienes cuando tengas vacaciones a verme de vez en cuando? -ella no sabía que hacer, se le veía buena persona- Es como un trabajo, te pagaré con libros o alguna otra cosa que te guste, ¿te parece?

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos. La propuesta no era del todo mala y así tendría tiempo para muchas cosas. Sonrió alegre y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Está bien señor Black, pero ahora he de irme, mi madre me espera -le dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Le parece si vengo mañana por la tarde?

-Está bien, vete y gracias.


End file.
